


Nightmares

by CrimsonSun27



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Claus needs a hug, Gen, Survivor Guilt, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonSun27/pseuds/CrimsonSun27
Summary: Because even the bravest have them.
Relationships: Claus & Hinawa (Mother 3), Claus & Lucas (Mother 3)
Kudos: 13





	Nightmares

“Claus..”

A light, airy voice resonates throughout his mind. It almost felt too good to be true.

“Claus, wake up.”

A audible groan comes out of his mouth as he squints then opens his eyes. A flash of red flickers before him, causing the boy to jolt from his unrestful slumber.

He rises up from the rich ground of a sunflower field, billions as far as his eyes could see. 

And there standing in the midst of them were two people. 

Claus stops. His mind static. His heart a storm of mixed emotions.

“Mom..? Lucas?”

Their smiles glowed brighter. Tears began to form.

“I’ve missed you two so much...and I’m....I’m sorry. To both of you. I wasn’t a good son. O-Or a good big brother. I hope you both can forgive me.”

“Oh honey...If you were really sorry..”

Claus looked up and froze, the once sunny and alive field now stormy and dead. Blood all over his mother’s dress. The drago’s claw in her chest. The multiple bruises all over his brother’s body.

_“Then why didn’t you help us?”_

He jumped up from the covers of his bed, his heart thumping like mad while beads of sweat went down his face.

It only took him a mere glance of the empty bed beside his own to make him break into tears.


End file.
